creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raidra/My Paper Weapons, Part Two
Here’s part two of three showing my art project depicting paper models of weapons (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/My_Paper_Weapons,_Part_One), complete with explanations as to what these things are. Most of these are based on real-life weapons or were inspired by the manga and anime (comic book and cartoon) Naruto. I hope the models can be seen clearly. If not, then I apologize and I hope you at least gain something from the descriptions. Some weapons described in the entries are defined in other parts, and some of the definitions are a little redundant, so bear with me. Bow, arrows, and bolts *Quivers for arrows, bolts, and quarrels- A quiver is a case for holding arrows, slender shafts which are usually pointed at one end and feathered at the other, and which are intended to be fired from bows. Bolts are arrows which have thick, sometimes blunt heads and are fired from crossbows. They are typically shorter than traditional arrows. They’re sometimes called quarrels, from carré, the French word for "square", because they typically have square heads. *Singijeon- Singijeon or shinkichon (magical machine arrows) was a type of Korean fire arrow rocket, used during the Joseon Dynasty (1392-1897). Multiple singijeon could be launched by a hwacha (multiple rocket launcher). *Ya and yagiri- Ya is the Japanese word for arrow, and commonly refers to the arrows used in Kyudo (Japanese archery). Ya also refers to the arrows used by samurai during the feudal era of Japan. Yajiri or yanone is the term for the variety of arrowheads used for ya. The togari-ya has a simple pointed design. Karimata, sometimes called “rope-cutters”, have a unique split point. Tagone-ya are shaped like a chisel. The yanagi-ba is shaped like a willow leaf. Watakushi, also known as “flesh-torn”, is barbed. The kaburi-ya makes a loud whistling noise and was used for signaling and creating fear. *Recurve composite hwal- A Hwal is a small but very powerful bow from Korea. A recurve bow has tips curving away from the archer. A composite bow is a bow made from horn, wood, and sinew laminated together. *Decurve self short bow- A short bow resembles a longbow, but is shorter in length. *Hankyū (smaller yumi, asymmetrical laminated bow)- Yumi is the Japanese term for bows, and includes the longer daikyū and the shorter hankyū used in the practice of kyūdō, or Japanese archery. The yumi is asymmetric and exceptionally tall, standing over two meters and surpassing the height of the archer (ite). A laminated bow is an archery bow in which different materials are laminated together to form the bow stave itself. Traditional composite bows are normally not included, although their construction with horn, wood, and sinew might bring them within the above definition. This term usually refers to bows made of wood, fiberglass, or other modern materials. *Straight self longbow- A longbow, known in medieval Britain as a hand bow or a lug bow, is a bow that is roughly equal to the height of an average person. *Straight self flatbow- A flatbow is usually just as long as a longbow, but has a different design. It has flat, relatively wide limbs that are approximately rectangular in cross-section, and is usually widest at the handle. *Decurve and deflex self cable-backed bow- A cable-backed bow is reinforced with a cable, made from animal, vegetable, or synthetic fibers, on the back. A decurve bow has arms that curve or curl at the ends to turn toward the archer. A deflex bow has arms that curve or curl at the base to turn toward the archer when unstrung. A self bow is a bow made from a single piece of wood, or a bow spliced together in the handle from two pieces of wood. *Recurve pistol crossbow- A pistol crossbow, the smallest of all crossbows, resembles a small gun. *Recurve crossbow- A crossbow is a weapon consisting of a bow mounted on a stock. It shoots projectiles which are often called bolts or quarrels. A recurve crossbow has a bow with tips curving away from the archer. *Recurve repeating crossbow- With a repeating crossbow, the separate actions of stringing the bow, placing the bolt, and shooting it can be accomplished with a simple one-handed movement while keeping the crossbow stationary. This allows for a higher rate of fire. Shields *Retractable shields- Inspired by the second Naruto movie, a retractable shield looks like a bracelet when closed, but once opened, it can repel all types of standard weapons. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Retractable_Shield *Buckler- A buckler is a small, round shield worn on the arm. *Chain shield- A chain shield, or shield flail, is a shield attached to a chain, allowing it to be used as both a shield and chain weapon. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Shield_Flail_Proficiency *Tinbe- The tinbe-rochin consists of a shield and a spear. The tinbe is the shield and can be made of various materials such as vines, cane, metal, or turtle shells. Flails and maces *Chigiriki- A chigiriki is a Japanese flail weapon consisting of a solid or hollow wood, bamboo, or iron staff with an iron, sometimes retractable, weight and chain on the end. *Nunchaku- A nunchaku (also known as nunchuks) is a traditional Okinawan weapon consisting of two sections of wood connected by a cord (himo) or chain. *Tabak-toyok- A tabak-toyok is a Filipino weapon closely related to the Okinawan nunchaku. It generally has shorter sticks than a nunchaku and a longer cord or chain. *Three-section kusarigama- A kusarigama variant seen in Naruto had a sickle and weight connected by a chain to a handle, making its construction appear similar to a three-section staff. *Threshal- A threshal is a type of two-handed medieval flail. *Two-section staff- A two-section staff (chang xiao ban), known as a ssang-jeol-bong in Korean, is a Chinese flail weapon consisting of a long staff with a much shorter staff attached to an end by a chain. *Three-section staff- A three section staff, also known as a three-sectional staff, triple staff, three-part staff, sansetsukon (Japanese), sam-jeol-bong (Korean), sanjiegun (Mandarin), and coiling dragon staff (pan long gun), is a Chinese flail weapon consisting of three short wooden or metal staffs connected by metal rings or rope. *Mace- A mace is a type of club consisting of a heavy head on the end of a handle. The terms flail and mace are often, though incorrectly, used interchangeably. *Flanged mace- The head of a military mace can be shaped with flanges or knobs to allow greater penetration of plate armor. *Morning star- A morning star, known as a Morgenstern in medieval Germany, is a mace or other club-like weapon with one or more spikes. Chain and rope weapons *Kusarigama and shinobigama- A kusarigama (“chain sickle”) is a traditional Japanese weapon consisting of a kama (sickle) on a metal chain (kusari) with a heavy iron weight (fundo) at the end. A small kusarigama is called a shinobigama. *Okinanwan kusarigama- An Okinawan kusarigama is a chain and sickle weapon which differs from the Japanese version. One version uses two kama joined together with a rope attached to the bottom of each. *Rope dart- A rope dart or rope javelin, also known as jōhyō in Japanese, is a long rope with a metal dart attached to one end. The other end typically has a loop or a piece of metal resembling teeth. *Flying weight- The Fei Tou or flying weight is heavier than the rope dart and is better suited for bludgeoning. *Flying claw- The Flying Claw is a Chinese weapon consisting of a long cord with a metal claw on at least one end. It can be used as a climbing tool, weapon, or tripwire. *Kyoketsu-shoge and Raizo’s kyoketsu-shoge- A kyoketsu-shoge (meaning “to run about in the fields and mountains”) is a double-edged blade which has another blade attached at a 90º angle. The weapon used by Raizo, the protagonist of the film Ninja Assassin, was called a kyoketsu-shoge, but it resembled a combination of a dagger and a kusari-fundo. *Shizuku kunai- In the fourth Naruto movie, Shizuku used a kunai which had two retractable blades and was connected to a chain ending in a handle. *Rope kunai- This kunai has a cord attached and is used like a rope dart. *Kusari-gunai- A kusari-gunai is a kunai with a kusari-fundo attached to its hilt. *Surujin- A surujin, or suruchin, is an Okinawan weapon similar to a kusari-fundo. Traditional versions consist of a rope with a stone or weight tied to each end, but some modern versions consist of a chain with a weight on one end and a metal dart on the other. *Meteor hammer and sun & earth hammer- A meteor hammer, also known as a meteor, liu xing chui, dai chui, flying hammer, or dragon’s fist, is an ancient Chinese weapon consisting of two weights connected by a rope or chain. Though the typical meteor hammer has two heads, there is a single-headed version. The sun & earth hammer is a kind of meteor hammer consisting of a pair of semi-spherical weights swung via the length of chain connecting them. *Shin’s weapon- One of the clones of Shin Uchiha in the Naruto manga wielded a weapon consisting of a large shuriken with a short handle attached to a long chain with a kunai at the other end. *Kusari-fundo- A kusari-fundo, also known as a manrikigusari (ten thousand power chain) and manriki, is a feudal Japanese weapon consisting of a length of chain (kusari) with a weight (fundo) connected to each end. It works like a bola, and blades can be attached to the weights. *Chainlock- A chainlock, also known as a smiley, is an improvised weapon consisting of a large lock or other piece of metal attached to a length of chain or strong cloth. *Chain wind staff- The chain wind staff (kusari fūbō) consists of a short staff with a weighted chain on each end. This weapon was seen in the Naruto anime. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chain_Wind_Staff *Turner’s Enemy- Turner’s Enemy is a chain with a handle on one end and a heavy rod on the other. This weapon is wielded by one of my comic book characters, The White Tigress, and is used to knock weapons from opponents’ hands. The name insults a fictional terrorist who unfortunately has inspired at least one real-life terrorist act. *Avestrucera and boleadora- A bola (from Spanish “bola”, meaning “ball”), also known as ayllo in Inca, is a throwing weapon made of weights (such as wooden balls or small leather sacks filled with stones) on the ends of interconnected cords, designed to capture animals by entangling their legs. There is no uniform design, and the number of weights can vary. Avestruceras, or ñanduceras, have two weights while boleadoras have three weights. *Lariat-bola- A lariat-bola is a long cord with a weight at the end. It is used to ensnare opponents. This weapon is wielded by one of my comic book super-heroines, The White Tigress. Miscellany shelf *Wall **Triple kunai throwing star- This large shuriken consists of three kunai welded together to form a three-pointed star. ** Fūma shuriken- A Fūma shuriken, also known as a kage fūsha (shadow windmill), is a large shuriken with four sharp, curving, and collapsible blades. However, the term is sometimes used to refer to any oversized shuriken. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/F%C5%ABma_Shuriken **Kaginawa- The kaginawa is a type of grappling hook used as a tool in feudal Japan by the samurai class, their retainers, foot soldiers and reportedly by ninja. Kaginawa have several configurations, from one to four hooks. **Shuriken launcher- A shuriken launcher is a semi-circular launcher which can fire a considerable quantity of shuriken simultaneously. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shuriken#Shuriken_Launching_Weapons **Mizu teppo- The mizu teppo is a kind of Japanese water gun. *Top **Fright ray- This fright ray casts a ray which affects the central nervous system, causing terrifying hallucinations. This is an original creation, though it’s based on the various ray guns of pulp fiction and comic book super-villains. **Burning glasses and burning mirrors- A burning glass or burning lens is a large convex lens that can concentrate the sun's rays onto a small area, heating up the area and thus resulting in ignition of the exposed surface. Burning mirrors achieve a similar effect by using reflecting surfaces to focus the light. **Multi-laser- A multi-laser can shoot various colors of laser beams. This item appears in my comic books. **Metsubushi (sokutōku and powders)- Metsubushi (“eye closers”), also known as gantsubushi, is the term for a variety of implements and techniques used by samurai police and others to blind (either temporarily or permanently) or disorient an opponent. One example is a box used to blow powder into the opponent’s eyes. This sometimes ornate box was called a sokutōku. *First shelf ** Ball bearings, makibishi (tennenbishi and tetsubishi), and caltrops- A caltrop, also known as a caltrap, galtrop, cheval trap, galthrap, galtrap, calthrop, and crow’s foot, is an antipersonnel weapon made up of two or more sharp nails or spines arranged so that one of them always points upward from a stable base. The makikishi is the Japanese version of the caltrop. Tetsubishi are made of iron while tennenbishi are made from the dried seed pod of the water chestnut. Ball bearings are metal balls used in a part of a machine called a bearing. All these items can be used to delay pursuers. **Tetsumari- The tetsumari (iron ball) is a metal ball with numerous spikes. **Kasugai and tojimeki- These items were used by ninja to prevent doors from being opened. Kasugai were used for sliding doors while tojimeki were used for folding doors. *Second shelf **Tekkō- A tekkō (“iron” or “back of hand”) is an Okinawan fist-load weapon (a weapon which makes the fist heavier, making blows more forceful and dangerous). It’s D-shaped and can have additional bolts, sharp protrusions at either end, and/or three spikes representing the position of the knuckles to make it even more dangerous. **Shuko- Shuko, also known as tekagi-shuko and tekage, are ninja hand claws, clawed implements worn on the hands to allow a ninja to scale walls. **Ashiko- Ashiko are ninja foot claws, clawed implements worn on the feet to allow a ninja to scale walls. **Neko-te- The Neko-te (cat hand, cat paw, or cat claw) is a name given to several contraptions fitted in or over the hand, with sharp blades or pins sticking out. Some of these original neko-te that were shaped like metal gloves had pins standing up from the metal plate covering the back of the hand, designed to trap other weapons and leave minor damage when required, while the long claw-like tips of the fingers were used to stab at arteries and other vital areas, and to scratch through exposed skin. **Alarm tripwires- Alarm tripwires are rigged to make noise when pulled taut, allowing intruders to be detected. *Third shelf **Kurorokagi- The kurorokagi was a tool used to enter locked buildings. **Skeleton keys- A skeleton key (also known as a passkey) is a type of master key in which the serrated edge has been filed down so that it can open numerous locks. **Mechanical bird- Inspired by the Naruto anime, this mechanical bird is a small, bird-like robot able to fly and carry messages. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mechanical_Bird **Tsubogiri- The tsubogiri was a tool used to bore spy holes in walls. **Eye scopes- This device from Naruto is worn over the eye and functions as a telescope. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eye_Scope **Spyglasses- Spyglasses are small telescopes. **Kishuku and compass- A compass is an instrument used for navigation and orientation that shows direction relative to the geographic "cardinal directions", or "points". Ninja could use a standard compass or a handmade compass called a kishuku. Iron would be magnetized by heating it until it was red hot, and then plunging it into cold water to cool. The magnetic piece of iron was then flattened and made into the shape of a boat. This could then be floated in water, and the direction in which the boat pointed was north. **Doka- The doka is a ventilated copper tube used as a body warmer. The ninja placed ninja coal, called “do no hi” and made from charred cloth, paper, or plant matter, in the doka, lit it the fuel, and kept the tube in their clothing to stay warm. **Snap gun- A snap gun, also known as a lock pick gun, pick gun, or electric lock pick, is a tool that can be used to force open a mechanical pin tumbler lock (a common type of cylinder lock) without using the key. **Lockpicks and oseku- A lockpick is a tool used for unlocking a lock without a key. An oseku is a kind of lockpick used by ninja. *Fourth shelf ** Handheld miniature kunai launcher- This gun-like weapon fires miniature kunai. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Handheld_Kunai_Launcher ** Injection shot sniper- Seen in the Naruto anime, this weapon resembles a sniper rifle and is used by medical ninja to shoot injection shots to put the target to sleep. The weapon is designed to launch syringes at long range after the user hits the end with the palm of their hand. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Injection_Shot_Sniper **Knife sharpeners- A knife sharpener is a tool used to sharpen dull blades. Staves, cane swords, and truncheons *Quarterstaff- A quarterstaff, also known as a short staff and sometimes simply called a staff, is a traditional European weapon used in stick fighting. It was seven or eight feet long (2.1 or 2.4 meters) and was called a “short staff” in comparison to the long staff which measured twelve feet (3.7 meters). *Staff sling- A staff sling, also known as a stave sling, fustibalus (Latin), and fustibale (French), consists of a staff with a short sling at one end. * Gun (monkey staff, mad demon staff, staff of five tigers and goat herds)- A gun (gùn, literally "rod", "stick") is a long Chinese staff weapon used in Chinese martial arts. Along with the qiang (spear), dao (saber), and jian (sword), it is considered one of the four major weapons of Chinese folklore and is known as “The Grandfather of all Weapons”. There are several varieties of gun, including the monkey staff (which is made from iron). There are also several different techniques and styles using the gun, such as the mad demon staff and the staff of five tigers and goat herds. * Bō- A bō, called a “kon” in China, is a Japanese long staff weapon which is typically around six feet (1.8m). A 6 ft. bō is sometimes called a rokushakubō. *Yubi-bo- A yubi-bo, a variation of the bō or hanbō, is only about eight inches long. *Khakkhara- A khakkhara (Sanskrit for “sounding staff”), also known as a monk staff, shakujō (Japanese), and xīzhàng (“tin stick” in Mandarin), is a Buddhist ringed staff, used primarily in prayer or as a weapon, that originates from India. The very top of the metal finial has a sharp point, and the bottom end of the staff has a metal butt. A khakkhara usually has six rings, but can also have four or twelve. These rings represent various parts of Buddhist doctrine (the Four Truths of the Noble One, the Six Perfections, the Six States of Existence, or the twelvefold chain of cause and effect) and make tinkling sounds to alert small animals of the monk’s presence. *Shakuhachi- The shakuhachi is a Japanese end-blown flute. It was said to be used by ninja posing as traveling monks and musicians, and rumored to be used as a blowgun or melee weapon. I’m not completely satisfied with how this one turned out, but it’ll do. *Shareeravadi- A shareeravadi is a bamboo staff having a length extending from the wielder’s neck to the feet. *Yawara kunai- This short kunai lacks a blade, instead having a ring at each end. This allows it to be used as a yawara, a small, thick stick used in various martial arts. *Jo- A jō is a wooden shaft measuring approximately 4.18 feet (1.276 meters). * Hanbō- A hanbō (“half-staff”) is a martial arts staff half the length of a bō. *Cane swords (three single and one double)- A swordstick, also known as a cane sword and sword cane, is a cane incorporating a concealed blade. *Shikomizue (blade and chain)- The term “shikomi-zue” originally referred to a type of sword mounting, but it can also refer to a Japanese swordstick. Some shikomizue contain metsubushi, chains, hooks, or other things besides blades. *Jutte, and naeshi, and uchiharai jutte- A jutte (“ten hand”, or the weapon with the power of ten hands), also known as a jitte, is an iron rod with a prong. Samurai police (dōshin) used it to parry sword attacks and disarm opponents. A naeshi or nayashi jitte is a jutte with no prong. The uchiharai jutte (strike-and-parry jutte), also known as uchiharai nagajitte and uchiharai jitte, is a jutte about the length of a katana. *Sai (regular and manji)- A sai is a traditional Okinawan martial arts weapon usually wielded in pairs. It’s usually a pointed, dagger-shaped, metal truncheon with two curved prongs (yoku) projecting from the handle, though popular culture sometimes depicts it as having a blade like a dagger. A manji sai has oppositely-pointing prongs. *Telescopic brass pipe- A telescopic brass pipe is a classic from the old kung fu movies. Modeled after the old Chinese opium pipes, this pipe is constructed of brass and measures approximately 19” when collapsed and 28” when extended. It weighs approximately 0.4 lbs. *Nightstick- A side-handle baton, also known as a T-baton and nightstick, is a baton with a short side handle at a right angle to the shaft, about six inches from one end. *Nunchaku nightstick- A nunchaku nightstick is a baton which converts into a pair of nunchaku. *Expandable baton and expandable baton with flashlight and glass-breaker- An expandable baton, also known as a collapsible baton, telescopic or telescoping baton, tactical baton, spring cosh, asp, Extendable, extendo, and vipera (Hungarian for viper), is typically composed of a cylindrical outer shaft containing telescoping inner shafts (typically two or three) that lock into each other when expanded. It can have additional features, such as flashlights and glass-breakers (hard, pointed tips capable of shattering windows). *Claw staff- This short staff can launch a pair of metal grabbing claws. It is also known as a grabbing claw staff and is wielded by one of my comic book super-heroines, Kirin. *Tekken- A tekkan (“iron sword”), also known as a tetsu-ken, is an iron truncheon. It can resemble either a wakizashi with a blunt blade or a cast-iron hachiwara. *Hachiwara (dirk-type and truncheon-type)- A hachiwara (“helmet breaker” or “skull breaker”), also known as a kabuto wari and hachi wari, is a samurai weapon resembling a jutte. A dirk type hachiwara has a dagger-like blade with a hook and was used to parry sword attacks, hook the cords of armor or helmets, or separate armor plates. A truncheon type hachiwara has a blunt iron rod with a hook and is not intended for stabbing. *Mandarin-duck double-hooks- Known by many names, this Chinese close-quarters weapon resembles a Japanese tonfa with edges on all sides. *Tonfa- A tonfa, also known as a tonfaa (Okinawan), guǎi (pinyin), tong fa, and tuifa, is an Okinawan weapon traditionally wielded in pairs. It can be grabbed by the short perpendicular handle or the longer main shaft. *Tambo- A tambo, also known as a tanbo or tanjō, is a light, evenly balanced, short hardwood stick. They are often wielded in pairs. *Ash rods- An ash rod is a short staff which is made from ash wood, making it an effective weapon against were-beasts. The arsenal includes a wooden bench (one of the items I did not make a model of) which, believe it or not, has been used as a weapon. http://www.wle.com/products/WoodenBench.html http://www.wle.com/products/VHG31.html My favorites in this part include the pistol crossbow, the kusarigama, and the khakkhara. Part I- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/My_Paper_Weapons,_Part_One Part III- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/My_Paper_Weapons,_Part_Three Update: I apologize for adding to this blog more than 30 days after I created it, but I just recently finished these drawings of the weapons depicted in the pictures. Since some of the models are small and hard to see, I thought posting the drawings would be convenient for readers. Category:Blog posts